


Di primi sguardi, borse mediche gialle e sonno.

by rainingashonFlorence



Series: Volleyball unites what love sometimes separete. [2]
Category: Sports RPF, Volleyball RPF
Genre: A1 - Freeform, Albe's jelous, Alberto è molto emotivo, F/M, Het, Ise ride troppo forte, M/M, Simone è tipo un piccolo bastardo, Travica's jelous, accenni alla finale per l'A1, accenni ritiro nazionale, discorsi inaugurali ansiogeni, felpe viola, gap17!Age, hint slash, hint!Ivan Zaystev/Dragan Travica, hint!Ivan Zaystev/Leonardo Puliti, hopless - Freeform, imbarazzanti borse gialle, italiano|italian, ma anche Simone lo è, nuovo allenatore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/rainingashonFlorence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non si aspetta di vederla e basta ad essere del tutto onesti. Okay, forse ha sperato di beccarla da qualche parte per tipo tutta l’estate.<br/>Per esempio in giro per il centro o ad una delle tante feste organizzate al palazzetto come quella per l’acquisto del nuovo giocatore."</p><p>[Simone/Denise; hint!Leberto(Leonardo/Alberto); hint!Travistev. #volleydom]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di primi sguardi, borse mediche gialle e sonno.

**Author's Note:**

> _Alla mia piccola cosa solida_

_ Di primi sguardi, borse mediche gialle e sonno. _

__

__

Quando la vede entrare in palestra non si aspetta di trovarla così cambiata.

Non si aspetta di vederla e basta ad essere del tutto onesti. Okay, forse ha sperato di beccarla da qualche parte per tipo _tutta l’estate_.

Per esempio in giro per il centro o ad una delle tante feste organizzate al palazzetto come quella per l’acquisto del nuovo giocatore.

L’aveva cercata per mezz’ora tra la folla prima di essere chiamato a tenere il discorso iniziale.

Che gran discorso poi, tutto di parole sbiascicate e occhiate continue alla porta nella speranza di vederla entrare, anche mano per mano con qualcun altro. Ma almeno sarebbe stata presente alla sua più grande disfatta.

E ora è lì, con la testa rasata e i capelli lillà che sono tornati al loro colore naturale che Simone non ha mai avuto la possibilità di ammirare da vicino. Quando passa sotto una delle lampade nota che le punte sono verdi.

 _Come un piccolo e felice folletto_  pensa distrattamente.

Per un secondo crede quasi che non sia nemmeno lei finché Arianna non si affaccia dallo spogliatoio e le grida di darsi una mossa perché non è molto carino essere in ritardo il primo giorno di allenamento.

“Come se lei non lo fosse costantemente” si trova a sussurrare tra una risata e un Alberto che lo guarda preoccupato e cerca il motivo di tanta distrazione.

Trova la sua risposta solo dieci minuti dopo, quando Giacomo ha già iniziato a blaterare sull’importanza della serie A1, di come le squadre saranno tutte forti e altissime e di come sentiranno la mancanza di Leo. Alberto la vede, è lì che cammina mentre chiacchiera con qualche sua compagna e quasi sorride cercando di non pensare a Leonardo che è troppo lontano da quel palazzetto e dalle sue braccia durante la notte.

 

 

Alla fine dell’allenamento ci vogliono venti minuti per riuscire ad infilarsi in spogliatoio e un’altra mezz’ora per farsi la doccia.

C’è sempre Alberto che lo guarda e ha quel sorriso un po’ acquoso che preannuncia le lacrime.

 _Due metri e quattro di puro sentimentalismo_ aveva pensato la prima volta che lo aveva visto commuoversi davanti durante una partita. Di certo Simone, all’epoca, non pensava fosse per Leo. Mai avrebbe pensato che il suo centrale avesse una relazione con il suo altro centrale.

Ci vogliono altri diciassette minuti, la raccomandazione di una sana dormita a tutta la squadra e una particolare ad Alberto di chiamarlo per qualsiasi cosa. Anche piangerli sulla spalla perché sono sei mesi che Leo è partito e anche se si sentono tutte le volte che possono è sempre fottutamente dura.

Ci sono quattro secondi in cui crede di non riuscire più a vederla perché l’hanno trattenuto troppo in spogliatoio e si è perso troppo in convenevoli con tutta la squadra.

Poi la vede, sdraiata per terra, che fa preparazione fisica e ride.

Lo può sentire anche se è a più di dieci metri da lì, riconoscerebbe la sua risata anche se fosse mischiata a tante altre.

Ora è lui quello _sentimentale_.

Ma è successo davvero, all’ultima partita, quando si stavano giocando il passaggio in A1 ed era sul punto di avere una crisi isterica perché erano passati ad essere in vantaggio di cinque punti, 21-19, ad essere a distanza di due e ad averne uno ancora da fare per vincere e ovviamente la palla non voleva saperne di cadere sul campo avversario così da lasciargli festeggiare quel risultato che avevano cercato per due anni.

Arianna o Giorgia dovevano aver detto qualcosa che l’aveva fatta scoppiare a ridere nel momento meno adatto, mentre il palazzetto era avvolto dal silenzio e Simone poteva giurare di riuscire a sentire il cuore dei suoi compagni battere per l’ansia. Denise aveva riso e non c’era nemmeno stato bisogno di girarsi a vedere chi fosse stato, poi era stata questione di un’alzata perfetta _, la migliore di tutto l’anno_ avrebbe detto la giornalista durate l’intervista venti minuti dopo, e il palazzetto era scoppiato nella baraonda più estrema.

Ritorna in se cinque minuti dopo quando Giacomo gli molla la borsa medica e si ritrova a pensare che lui non uscirà mai con quella cosa gialla in mano e vorrebbe tanto protestare se non fosse che ha sonno, ha voglia di portarsi via Denise e rincominciare tutto da capo e Giacomo si è già dissolto nel nulla.

Simone si trova a sbuffare contro la sorte e contro se stesso per quella borsa gialla e per la sua stupidità.

Poi si gira verso il campo di Denise, quando ormai è a due passi dalla porta, e vede che lo sta fissando.

Ci ritrova tutto quello che credeva di aver perso quando le aveva detto, senza mezzi termini, che per lui diciassette anni di differenza erano troppi e che si sarebbe dovuta trovare un ragazzo della sua età, che la portasse fuori quando volevano uscire che non dovesse nascondere ai suoi genitori.

Simone le sorride timidamente, come ad aver paura che qualcosa possa andare storta o che Denise possa girarsi dall’altra parte e lasciarlo a boccheggiare in quel dolore sordo che si porta dietro da sei mesi a questa parte.

Invece Denise, la sua piccola Ise, lo stupisce di nuovo, ancora e ancora.

Alza la mano, muove un passo verso di lui e si ferma, mima un ciao con le labbra.

Simone benedice il giorno in cui Denise l’ha costretto ad imparare il labiale. Quando si gira e varca la soglia del palazzetto lei è ancora lì, con la mano alzata e il sorriso sulle labbra.

Quaranta minuti dopo quando Simone varca la soglia di casa sente tutta la stanchezza della giornata gravargli addosso e si accorge di aver dimenticato la borsa gialla in macchina ma sorride lo stesso come uno stupido _innamorato e sentimentale_ perché davvero non si sarebbe mai aspetto un comportamento così maturo da Ise, soprattutto quando il suo comportamento, mesi prima, non lo era stato affatto.

Quando si sdraia tra le coperte sente il cellulare vibrare ed è già pronto a sentire Alberto parlare di quanto sia tutto troppo pesante.

Quello che lo aspetta sono due messaggi il primo sì è di Alberto mentre il secondo è di Ise. Precisamente di “Isesonolunicoamoredellatuavitaricordatelobene” e si sente sollevato, stupito e trepidante.

Da: Isesonolunicoamoredellatuavitaricordatelobene

Ore: 23.09

_Ehi Simo, come stai? Volevo chiederti.. ti va di andare a prendere un caffè? Per parlare.. e mi manchi. Davvero tanto._

Il tempo di digitare la risposta che è una confusione di “Ise manchi anche a me”, “sono un cretino, perdonami” e di “possiamo andare a prendere un caffè, una pizza e un bacio” apre quello di Alberto e quasi gli viene un colpo.

Si aspettava messaggi lunghissimi e piagnistei, invece è  di due parole con una di una foto allegata.

_“È tornato.”_

  C’è la foto di Leo rannicchiato nel loro letto con una felpa di Alberto addosso, quella viola che hanno comprato mentre erano in Valle d’Asta a fare la preparazione atletica, a pochi metri dalla Nazionale Italiana e da Zaytsev troppo vicino a Leo. C’erano voluti Travica, la sua grande pazienza e qualche minaccia che nessuno aveva compreso per far staccare Ivan e far dormire bene Alberto.

Sa che non ha bisogno di rispondere a quel messaggio, che gli ha scritto solo per fargli capire che stava bene e che Ise ora ha tutte le priorità. Alberto è sempre stata una persona di poche parole ma davvero davvero significative.

Spegne il cellulare e si rilassa, pensando che quando andrà a prendere il caffè con Ise potrebbe abbracciarla o addirittura baciarla, oppure potrebbe fare tutte e due le cose insieme.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
